


【艾波莱】三人行

by mright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3p, M/M, 半自愿性行为, 波莱 - Freeform, 艾波, 艾波莱, 艾莱, 药物控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mright/pseuds/mright
Summary: 艾 x 波 x 莱，艾伦用枪顶着波尔克的头，逼他和莱纳在他面前做爱的故事。没有情节的色情注意：艾伦是控制者/3p/波尔克做夹心/莱纳全程被药物控制/波才是被玩的最惨的那个4500字，不长不短作者wb：王野人yetiwang你可以在微博找到我！
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【艾波莱】三人行

  
  
  
  
艾伦用手枪顶着波尔克的头。  
“脱。”  
什么？波尔克搞不清楚现在是什么状况。在和莱纳交谈的时候，突然被袭击了，之后就来到了这里。像是一个光线昏暗的巨大仓库，排列着货物与棉麻制品。呛人的灰尘味。莱纳坐在另一边，靠在墙上，看样子神志也不是很清楚。  
枪管顶在波尔克的太阳穴上。的确是艾伦，面无表情，冰冷的瞳孔，黑发束在脑后。  
“搞什么！”波尔克观察了周围，四下里只有艾伦一个人在。“快点放了我们！”  
艾伦对着棚顶鸣了一枪。枪管又降下来，对准波尔克。虽然大脑没反应过来这到底是什么事态，波尔克生理性地脚软了……艾伦真的会杀了我。  
旁边，莱纳垂着脑袋，靠在墙边，没有什么反应。他的小腿正在升起几缕蒸汽，流了很多血。  
“我说，脱衣服。不然我就先杀了莱纳，再杀了你。”艾伦又重复了一遍。刚刚在波尔克昏迷的时候，他朝着试图反抗的莱纳的小腿连开了三四枪，让他暂时失去了行动能力。  
这到底是为什么啊！艾伦的眼睛一直盯着波尔克的身体，像是要穿透他，把他的皮肤点燃。不知道是冷酷还是情热……  
波尔克醒悟了。那是欲望的眼神，捕食者对于猎物的欲望。他隐约中知道艾伦在此情此景下的欲求所在。  
波尔克脱掉了夹克，只剩下衬衫。艾伦离他那么的近，他甚至能听到艾伦平稳的呼吸。艾伦的手指一直卡在扳机上。  
“可以了吗？”  
“里面的也脱掉。”  
波尔克解开衬衫，从身上扯掉，丢在地上。冷。艾伦审视着面前饱满年轻的肌肉，半眀半暗的光线里，波尔克的胸膛在迅速起伏着。乳晕是浅浅的褐色。  
“裤子，脱了。”艾伦命令到。  
什么啊！这到底是在搞什么！波尔克对于接下来要发生的事，有模糊的预感。他猜艾伦不是真想杀死他们二人。艾伦顶了顶波尔克的太阳穴，“动作快点。”  
波尔克解开皮带扣，金属碰撞的声音，然后他拉下拉链，露出了白色的内裤。艾伦猛地抓住波尔克的裤子，一把扯到了底。白色内裤包裹的是结实挺翘的屁股，前面暧昧的鼓包里装着阴茎。好冷。  
旁边的莱纳一边恢复着腿部，一边安静地看着这一幕荒唐的表演，表情麻木。  
“莱纳，过来，不然我就杀了波尔克。”  
艾伦抽了一把波尔克的屁股，然后把手伸进内裤里，挤压那里曲线柔和的肌肉。“你他妈的！”波尔克挣扎了一下，“你别碰我！”  
艾伦根本就没有听，张开手指，继续包裹、碾压着波尔克的臀部。波尔克的面颊耻辱到通红，从来没有人这样触摸过他的隐私部位，还是在莱纳的面前……莱纳拖着伤腿爬了过来。  
“莱纳，给他口交。”艾伦收回了揉捏波尔克的手。他的声音依旧冷酷。  
波尔克这次真的要崩溃了，“别这样！够了！我不知道你想做什么，艾伦！停下吧！”他想要推开莱纳，但是莱纳因为腿脚不便，跌倒在了他的裆部，隔着内裤，脸埋在了他的阴茎上。比起波尔克的反抗，对于艾伦的命令，莱纳顺从得多。他顺势隔着内裤舔了几口，换得波尔克愤怒而惊恐的颤抖。他们明明是朋友啊！他们一起吃喝，一起行走，并肩战斗，而且他们都是男人……现在，莱纳却在剥掉他的内裤，用脸颊拱他的阴茎，在耻毛里蹭来蹭去。波尔克发现，莱纳的身体非常烫。  
“很听话吧。”艾伦说，“给他喂了点东西。说什么都会听的。”  
波尔克对上莱纳的眼睛，果然，他眼神涣散。莱纳含住他的阴茎，开始吞吐。波尔克抓住莱纳的头想要把他推开，莱纳又吸又舔，含了一会，吐出来，又吃进去。  
波尔克硬了。怎么回事啊！他根本就不喜欢男人，更别说莱纳，而且他们在艾伦面前做了这种事。艾伦想看的就是这个吗？他疯了吗？但是、莱纳的口活很好，一定是有经验…比他上几个女人都要好得多…波尔克呜咽着，鬼使神差地把莱纳的头按了下去，莱纳把根部也吃进了喉咙，发出呛咳声，但依旧驯服地吞吃着。波尔克求助地看向艾伦，艾伦只是用枪指了指他，“继续。”  
莱纳的喉咙里面真的好湿、好烫、好紧啊，波尔克仰头粗喘着，掐着莱纳细软的头发，把莱纳一下一下地撞在自己的阴茎根部。莱纳只是傻呆呆地流着口水，茫然地看着他，眼角流着生理泪水。这可是莱纳啊！他的战友，一个男人，为什么会感觉这么兴奋，还想要更多，想射进去，想射在莱纳的喉咙底部……莱纳简直驯服得像一条狗，好像无论对他做什么他都会接受。每次把阴茎拔出来，口水都会淋在莱纳的下巴和胸口的衣服上，打湿一大片，太湿了，就算是射进去也……  
艾伦突然抓起波尔克的头，跟他接吻，波尔克挣扎着，艾伦把他的脸死死按在自己嘴上，就像波尔克按莱纳的头那样下了狠手，波尔克喉咙里发出尖叫声，上边是艾伦，逼着他和自己深吻，一边对着波尔克的胸部胡乱地摸着，下面是莱纳一次又一次的深喉，每次都像是要撞进食道里那么深…  
波尔克射在莱纳喉咙里的时候，艾伦捧住他的头，热烈地吻着他，波尔克闭上眼睛，精神接近恍惚，好舒服，真的好舒服啊，因为射精量很大，莱纳的喉头一次又一次地收缩着，时松时紧，不停喝进胃里，艾伦胡乱地吻着他的唇舌，口津野蛮地流出来，因为彻底的快感，波尔克暂时失去了判断，睁不开眼睛了，什么都不知道，他主动搂住了艾伦的肩膀和他接吻。安静的仓库里，空无一人，两个人吮吸唇舌的水声和莱纳大口大口吞咽精液的声音，格外清晰。  
好像是觉得无聊了，艾伦反手把刚刚经历过强烈高潮、迷迷糊糊的波尔克推开，把他丢到地上趴跪着的莱纳身上。  
慢慢地，波尔克恢复了清醒。光线变得清晰起来，艾伦冷漠坚硬的面庞再次出现在他眼前。没有情欲的征兆，好像刚刚不是他主动碰了波尔克。和艾伦，他们两个刚刚是接吻了吗……？他到底做了些什么啊！  
“你他妈的也给我喂药了吗，艾伦！”他妈的，他妈的，他刚刚怎么可能高潮呢，被莱纳口了很舒服，根本不可能啊！他不可能跟敌人接吻的！他用力抹了一把嘴唇，惊恐又耻辱地发现自己流了好多的口水。  
“我只给莱纳喂了。你是单纯的淫乱而已啊，波尔克。”  
“要不是你一直在强迫我……！”  
“我没有强迫你高潮啊波尔克。是吧，莱纳。”艾伦踢了踢地上的莱纳，莱纳发出吭哧的声音。“你看看，莱纳已经湿了。”  
果然，因为药物的反应，莱纳的臀缝间黏黏糊糊的。波尔克赶紧把头扭开，因为羞辱和刺激感变得滚烫。男人怎么可能会对男人感兴趣…他的视线扫过了艾伦的裆部，隔着裤子，艾伦勃起了一大块。他也兴奋了吗……从视觉上判断，艾伦真的好大…是因为我的缘故，艾伦才勃起的吗…  
“一直盯着我下面看啊，骚货。”  
波尔克赶紧扭开视线。“我才不会盯着男人下面看啊！要说恶心也是你吧，把我和莱纳绑架到这里来，逼着我们做这种变态的事！你很喜欢这样吗，看两个男人…”  
波尔克又硬了。是因为艾伦一直在激怒他吗，因为太痛苦了，还是因为艾伦一直在命令他们…他不知道，但是他又勃起了。他妈的，为什么啊！我根本就不喜欢男人！更不要说艾伦和莱纳了！  
“喂，波尔克，莱纳很想要呢。”艾伦说。  
果然如此，莱纳正在用手指插自己的后面，拉开湿淋淋的后穴。在做这一切的时候，他似乎没有什么自主意识，只是凭借着性欲的本能，嘴角还残留着波尔克精斑的莱纳，把屁股凑近了波尔克，嘴里咕哝着听不清的话。洁白丰满的臀瓣，粉红色的后穴，热气腾腾，滴着水…波尔克的阴茎跳动了几下，挺立在小腹上。  
“还想亲吗。”艾伦问他，没等他反应过来，艾伦就又吻了上来，不要！艾伦在舌吻他，为什么会想要和他亲，不知道，波尔克闭上眼睛和艾伦第二次接吻，完全不像一开始那么可怕了，艾伦怎么会这么温柔啊，好舒服，好喜欢，想跟艾伦做爱，想被艾伦操……艾伦摸上了波尔克的阴茎，把他推进了莱纳敞开的肉穴里，刚插进去，没等波尔克开始移动，莱纳就开始向后主动摇摆屁股，把自己一次一次挺送过去。  
他一定是疯了。一边热烈地激吻着自己的仇敌，一边操自己的挚友。艾伦离开他的嘴唇，即使刚刚吻过了波尔克，依旧没有什么表情。但是波尔克已经快要化掉了，或许因为他平时压抑了很多欲望的缘故，或许是艾伦时而胁迫、时而柔和的态度，或许是从来没有和男人做过的背德感。  
“你是被绑架过来的啊，现在怎么看起来很舒服呢。莱纳用起来很不错吧。”艾伦说。  
艾伦知道自己喂给莱纳的药物，超过了剂量，清醒过来之后可能会给大脑留下损伤。过于听话的莱纳，让他觉得有点无聊。或许一开始不应该给他喂药的，那样他还能清醒地感受到痛苦。莱纳像狗一样趴跪着，被波尔克后入，前面和后面都在滴水，每次被撞击，前面勃起的阴茎都甩来甩去，精液洒在白皙丰满的大腿上。  
好烫，莱纳的肠道里面是滚烫的，波尔克闭上眼睛，什么都不去想，只有一次一次猛烈撞进莱纳的身体里。艾伦从后面抚摸着他的胸部，亲吻他的乳首，用指尖揉搓，直到乳头挺立，冷漠但是柔和地亲吻波尔克肌肉紧绷的脖子，舔舐汗湿的三角肌，像是在哄小孩。波尔克的喉咙里发出含混不清的低吼，两手抓满莱纳的肉，把莱纳粗鲁地按下去，逼他把屁股抬得更高。  
变换了插入的角度，捅到了更深的位置，被撞到敏感点，莱纳收缩得更紧了，像一个可以随便调节的性玩具一样，除了挺送臀部之外不会有任何反抗。“好舒服……好舒服……快去了……”波尔克撞击得更快了，一边主动向艾伦索吻，艾伦回吻他，一边把自己的裤子脱下来——已经很硬了，他从一开始就在忍耐。余光扫到艾伦尺寸的波尔克，被舌头堵住的喉咙里发出惊叫，艾伦好大啊，不可能进来的吧……艾伦就着前液撸了两把作为润滑。  
后面被艾伦挺入，波尔克被操射在前面的莱纳体内，没等阴茎变软，艾伦就开始大开合地干他。艾伦胀满了他的肠道，“太大了，拜托慢一点，艾伦，求你了！”艾伦当然没有听他的。因为前后夹击，波尔克像个婊子一样尖叫起来，前列腺被不停压迫，前面的勃起也一直被莱纳吮吸，因为连续的高潮，身体已经没有力气了，舌头也不受控制地掉出来，跌倒在莱纳身上，被紧紧地夹在两人中间。  
“你被自己最恨的人操得这么爽啊。”艾伦有相当多的余裕羞辱他。波尔克已经被操到空射了，莱纳的屁股里填满了他的浓精，随着打桩一波一波地挤出来。莱纳翻了个身，波尔克直接摔到了莱纳的怀里，莱纳迷茫地看着他，像是认不出来他是谁，波尔克每次被操进来都会被推到莱纳的胸部，他埋在莱纳的双乳里，意外的有种被安抚的错觉。  
“那不是你的朋友吗，去跟他接吻吧。”艾伦说。波尔克一边操莱纳的屁股，搂住莱纳的脖子，胡乱地吻着莱纳，同时翘高自己的屁股。马莱的战士已经被调教成一个只屈服于性欲的婊子了。操自己的战友，一边被自己憎恨到恨不得杀死的人操。莱纳温顺地伸出舌头，任由波尔克吮吸，他像母亲一样温柔的把承受着粗暴撞击的波尔克搂在怀里，用深喉一般的舌吻安抚波尔克。  
艾伦射在了波尔克里面，随后拔了出来，把精液甩在波尔克的背部。波尔克砰地一声跌落了，瘫软在莱纳的胸口，口水嘀嗒嘀嗒地流在了莱纳白皙的双乳上，把莱纳粉红的乳首浇得湿淋淋的。干性高潮还没有停止，波尔克湿滑得像条鱼，缺氧一般大口大口地喘息，在莱纳的胸腹上颤抖着，肉穴里不停流出精液。艾伦继续撸动自己，把更多精液射在波尔克和莱纳的皮肤上。  
两个人都已经神志不清了，被充分地使用，温热的水汽蒸腾着。他们像两个软弱的废物一样搂在一起。  
“真可怜啊。”艾伦说着，没什么表情。昏暗的仓库里，那不断颤抖的两人被赤裸地废弃在了地上。艾伦提好裤子，扣上腰带。他给了他们一人一个蜻蜓点水的吻，在额头上，然后离开了。


End file.
